Milla Maxwell
Milla Maxwell is one of two main protagonists of Tales of Xillia. Created as the incarnation of Maxwell, the "Lord of Spirits", Milla controls the Four Great Spirits: Efreet, Undine, Sylph, and Gnome. She holds the duty to protect the world and everything that resides in it. Sensing the death of a great number of spirits, Milla travels to Fennmont to investigate the cause. Statistics *'Name': Milla Maxwell, Lord of Spirits, Wielder of the Four Elements, Eldest Spirit *'Origin': Tales of Xillia *'Gender': Female *'Age': 20 *'Birthday': June 1 *'Classification': Spirit, Lord of Spirits *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 169 cm (5'6.5") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale Light *'Eye Color': Pink *'Hair Color': Blonde with light-green highlights *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Elemental Manipulation *'Standard Equipment': Milla's Sword *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Shimmer Spin, Fireball, Wind Lance, Rock Trine, Splash, Whirling Assault, Blade Torrent, Death Knell, Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Gnome, Flame Ring, Bolt Strike, Sunburst, Thunder Blade, Cyclone, Flare Bomb, Wind Blade, Grave, Aqua Protection, Cloud Pierce, Elemental Mastery *'Voice Actor': Miyuki Sawashiro Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level+, likely City level, higher with Elemental Mastery *'Speed': Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, likely Class PJ *'Durability': At least Town level+, likely City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range, Kilometers with Artes *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Milla takes the appearance of a tall, beautiful young woman with pink eyes and long, blonde hair that reaches down to her waist. She is said by Jude to have amazing curves. She wears a rather revealing outfit, consisting of largely lavender material, with dark red and black gloves on her hands and a pair of lavender boots on her feet. Personality Having lived twenty years together with the four great spirits, she has had little human contact except with her worshippers in Nia Khera. As a result, her social skills are dangerously lacking. Contrary to popular belief, Milla does not know everything and her knowledge of human behaviour stems largely from what she has read in books, leading her to have many odd mannerisms. The problem is that she seems to believe just about anything she reads in books, and Jude questions on more than one occasion exactly what kind of books she's read. She also heeds no mind to her rather light attire, claiming that it is comfortable and easy to move in, despite Jude's initial discomfort. In spite of her odd mannerisms, Milla is frequently shown to be extremely wise, as noted by several characters, including Rowen, who would expect no less from the Lord of Spirits. Milla is shown to have been highly dependent on the Four Great Spirits before losing them; she always relied on their help to guide her arm when fighting with a sword, and so after losing them she had to learn how to use a sword from scratch, though she learned how to use one fairly quickly, implying that she's a fast learner. She also initially considers walking for long periods of time to be gruelling, since she was used to simply having Sylph fly her everywhere and only ever walked when she used Undine to travel across water. In spite of all this, she refuted Alvin's claim that she treated them like her own personal servants, claiming that if anything, they were the ones who pestered her, going so far as to call them 'a bunch of bickering in-laws'. Even after reuniting with the Four, Milla doesn't depend on them nearly as much as she used to, having learned to rely more on her own strength. Milla frequently muses at the behaviour that makes humans "human", giving a lot of insight to Jude as they journey together. Milla also shows a rather deep fondness of food, not knowing the delight of eating for the first twenty years of her life due to Sylph and Undine giving her all the energy she needed. She is often caught drooling while any food subjects are mentioned. Milla shows a strong determination to play her role as Maxwell despite losing the power of the Four early in the story. She shows that she is willing to go to any lengths to uphold her duty, at many points risking her very life to accomplish this. However, this can sometimes be to a fault; after having her legs crippled, she still refuses to give up on her mission, even after Jude tries to convince her that there's no other choice and that she has to accept reality. After gaining the aspyrixis, Milla starts to push herself very hard with little to no concern for her well-being, as noted by Jude and Alvin. She states, however, that the pain she's going through is a small price to pay, as to her, there is no greater pain than having something to do and being unable to do it. Milla holds her duty of protecting the world above all else. She states that it is synonymous with the name Maxwell, as being the Lord of Spirits it is her responsibility to protect all living things. At first, she even shows disregard for people if it were for the greater good and the sake of completing her mission, such as not caring what happened to the people of Hamil even after what they had done for her and the others, prompting Jude to ask how she could be so cold. She reasons this with her belief that she doesn't have time to be sentimental and getting emotional could possibly interfere with her mission. After spending time with the party, however, she learns a greater appreciation for individual life, eventually telling Jude that all life, whether human or spirit, is both equal and precious to her. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Elemental Manipulation: As the Lord of Spirits, Milla can utilize all four basic elemental powers (Fire, Water, Earth and Wind) at her disposal and with ease. *'Fire Manipulation': *'Water Manipulation': *'Earth Manipulation': *'Wind Manipulation': Martial Artes: *'Shimmer Spin': *'Whirling Assault': *'Blade Torrent': *'Death Knell': *'Efreet': *'Undine': *'Sylph': *'Gnome': Spirit Artes: *'Novice': **'Fireball': **'Wind Lance': **'Rock Trine': **'Splash': *'Intermediate': **'Flame Ring': **'Bolt Strike': *'Advanced': **'Sunburst': **'Thunder Blade': **'Cyclone': Spirit Shifted Artes: *'Flare Bomb': *'Wind Blade': *'Grave': *'Aqua Protection': *'Lightning': Milla strikes the enemy with her sword, which releases a series of bolts that drop down in a line extending from her. Arcane Artes: *'Cloud Pierce': Mystic Artes: *'Elemental Mastery': Upon activation, this arte uses the power of the Four Great Spirits: Efreet, Undine, Sylph, and Gnome. After its activation, Milla dashes forward, lunging to the ground as feathers burn behind her feet in a blazing line. She then raises her sword skyward, calling forth splashes of water, turns around and swipes a blade of wind, leaps back into the air, and summons blocks of stone to strike the enemy. Finally, she causes a glyph consisting of the four elemental colors to appear around her as she gestures with her arms to emanate forth streaks of supreme power. Relationships *Maxwell *Jude Mathis *Ivar *Alvin *Leia Rolando *Elize Lutus *Teepo *Rowen J. Ilbert Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Artes User Category:Swordsmen Category:Tales of Xillia Characters